


Bending the Rules

by the_queen_of_thedas



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 'Fun', F/M, OC in Thedas, Platonic Romance, Save the spirits, Seawolf, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_queen_of_thedas/pseuds/the_queen_of_thedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tikaani is a waterbender. A pretty skilled one at that. Her dream in life is to become part of the prestigious Water Warriors. In doing so, she'd be the first female in the history of her people to become one. Why aim for something small, right? But her life is put into perspective when she has to choose between her dream and the duty she has to her family.</p><p>Now, spirited away to a world so unlike her own, Tikaani is now faced with obstacles that she must adapt to and overcome if she ever wants to go back home. Having the helping hand of an organization meant to restore order isn't exactly the worst resource in her quest.</p><p>She must accept destiny, duty and dreams in order to survive Thedas and all its differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning takes place 3 years after the Fire Lord is defeated. Katar has put forward a vote that states that women can now learn offensive and defensive bending in the capitals. Allowing Tikaani to pursue her passion and goals.
> 
> Credits to Bioware for creating the Dragon Age universe and Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko for writing the masterpiece that is Avatar: the Last Airbender.
> 
> (Inspired from a post I saw on Tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning takes place 3 years after the Fire Lord is defeated. Katara has put forward a vote that states that women can now learn offensive and defensive bending in the capitals, allowing Tikaani to pursue her passion and goals.
> 
> Credits to Bioware for creating the Dragon Age universe and Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko for writing the masterpiece that is Avatar: the Last Airbender.

I moved my hands in a fluid motion, letting the water envelop around my hands in a continuous blocking force: I knew that this was going to be a long day. Master Siluk simply shook his head as he watched the group of us perform simple water wall. His broad, wrinkled face stood out against the young, unlined faces of the ones he mentored. He covered his head with his fur-lined hood, but you could see strands of white hair peeking out. 

"Kunik!" The boy next to me whipped his head in the direction of the master. Fear was plain across his face. "You're too stiff. If you fail to master even the simplest of defense bending, where would that leave your comrades in combat, hmm?" His condescending voice grazed over the boys like daggers on bone. "Loosen your arms. I don’t want to see this stiff business you're doing. It's not adequate." 

Kunik bowed his head in apology and fixed his stance accordingly. Siluk grunted in approval. 

He looked up and down the line of us, the highest level of students. His glare came to an abrupt stop as it graced my form. "Tikaani."

"Yes, master?" I say, my voice barely louder than a whisper, as I clench my trembling hands into fists

"You're up first." 

 _Shit._ The other students of my class ceased their bending to make a large circle around me.

Siluk paced around the inside edge, looking like he was hunting for the perfect prey. His icy glare then settled on the little spit-fire Aput. 

 _Of course, he singles out the only two girls for this.  Prejudiced stickler_. I noted.

I watched at Aput bowed her head at his word. She stood no taller than me at a mere 5’5”. Her black hair matched mine in colour but not in style. Perhaps it can be replaced with this: Where I wore my hair cropped short, she wore hers in a traditional bun. Even though she looked fairly non-descript, she was a fearsome force on the battlefield. She was fast and aggressive. A deadly combination.

She took her position in the circle right across from me. Her eyes darted, pleading with those who stood in the outer ring. She didn’t want to be in the circle, who could blame her? When Siluk made us go head to head in what humiliating, in fact.  _Yay...._  

"Both of you take your stances."

I shifted into a squared-off form, both arms raised to the sky. Aput merely shifted her leg back and had her left hand out in front concealing her other behind her. 

 _Sneaky move,_  my mind raced.

Master Siluk raised his hand to start the match. "Begin!"

Both of us dashed around one another, desperately trying to create a water wall to protect us. I kept sight of Aput’s arm still concealed behind her back. 

 _What is she planning?_  I questioned.

She formed ice daggers from her fingers, then she flung them towards my face. I managed to summon an ice wall to my aid in the nick of time. 

 _Whale shit that was close_.

I shook myself, dazed, searching Aput’s posture for her potential next move. Just then she revealed her hand, jutting down a slick ice sheet to cover my intended path. I jumped at the last second, bending skates to form under my feet. As I bent, manipulating the water to my will, Master Siluk’s voice cut through the battles intensity.  

"Tikaani, you're failing to predict more than a few seconds. Stop the defensive shenanigans and use your training." 

Obediently, I summoned a tall wave to flow around me creating a ring. Aput came jumping into it blind. Her mistake.  

I pushed the water around her body constricting her arms so that her bending was limited, which also put us in close quarters to one another.

"Better," Master Siluk noted.

I froze the ever-flowing liquid around her arms as she desperately tried to maneuver her way out of my watery grasp. As the water crystallized to ice around her, Aput managed to somehow land a punch to my chest. I lost concentration for a few precious seconds, enough for her to break free.

"Bravo, Aput. Maybe next time you'll be able to do that without almost becoming trapped." 

I rose to my feet and it was Aput’s turn to now dance around me bending a water whip to her assault. I acted defensively again, trying to put space between the two of us.

"No. Tikaani, use what you have. You won’t always have an arena to fight in, get used to the closer combat."

At these words, massive ice walls rose from the snow to completely box Aput and me. 

 _This is new._  

I darted at Aput, ice spears forming at my command. She was thrown off-kilter by my sudden change in strategy. 

 _This was the opening I needed._  I smirked.

I launched the spears toward her, each at a different angle. I slowly backed her into the ever approaching corner. Aput swatted each as best she could, given her retreat. For every spike she dismissed, another two took their place. 

Finally, as the spikes descended, caging her in, Master Siluk called the match in my favor. He dissipated the prison allowing Aput to go free, her hair a jumbled mess, and soaked from both sweat and ice. Siluk’s scowl apparent as he loomed over her.

"I am severely disappointed in you Aput. You had a clear advantage over Tikaani, in speed and offensive bending." Aput nodded in obedience.

_Ouch. He could’ve at least try to let her down easy._

"Your failure to be competent in adapting to a new environment when tasked was blatantly obvious. You clearly are not skilled in predicting the shift of battle once given an obstacle." He huffed.

His criticism visibly affected Aput and she shifted under his piercing regard. Like how a small child would from a scolding. Though to be fair, I guess that’s what it could be called...

"Is this understood?" The rhetorical question echoed from the maelring.  

"Yes, Master," Aput replied, her head bowed in compliance. I watched as she faded back into line, tired but overall accepting of his judgment.  

Next, Siluk turned to me, his eyes still holding a residual glare.  

"You may have won the battle Tikaani, but you seemed to have learnt nothing from what I've taught you about balancing offensive and defensive movements. Even after countless hours of instruction and practice, you always seem to be dwindling behind in the beginning."

I stood tall facing him, not flinching as much as Aput had. This only seemed to draw out Siluks critique.

"Your form was sloppy and the way you lost the flow of the battle was inexcusable. In situations like this, if each party were actually trying to kill, not capture one another, you would've been dead."

I opened my mouth to object to his words. But was silenced with a hand.

"You’re reluctant, _both_ of you are reluctant to put your full force into the battle.  This is one of the many reasons why you would be better suited to the healer huts." 

_Ass-hat. Just because we're women, doesn't mean we would not make a good warrior._

The master’s words were venom to our spirit. When I glanced to meet Aput’s face, she was teary eyed and submissive before him. Her proud and aggressive stance was submerged in her self-doubt and Siluk’s harsh words.   

"With all due respect Master Siluk, but you…you're..." I stuttered. "You're wrong." I piped up.

Siluk’s face snapped to mine in an instant. He came up inches from my face, peering down at me. I tried to force my bravado to the surface, showing as much confidence and pride as possible.  

"Do tell me, child. How am  _I_ wrong?" His voice challenged. I gulped knowing I was dead in any answer I gave. 

"It's...it's…" I sighed, calming myself to meet his eyes. "Woman can be water benders too."

Siluk smiled sardonically. "I'm in no doubt of that child, I'm just stating the obvious drawbacks of having women as warriors. I doubt that you'll ever be able to take a life, The sight of blood and bodies does nothing to encourage you to break such habits, I'm afraid." He gloated. 

 _You wanna bet old guy?_  My eyes shot daggers at the man. He seemed to feast off my anger. 

When he took a step back to leave, thinking he had the last word, I took a challenging step forward. Our gazes met. His face was that of a cool and collected mask, while mine was like a scroll, plain to read. He did not seem surprised by my challenge, this was hardly the first time our views had been at odds. Siluk knew this all too well.He took pleasure in disparaging his female students, in seeing them squirm. I always challenged him back, whenever he offended me or someone else. Since his harsh words were mostly directed at the female students in the class, the someone else always tended to be female. It was a sick game, where each of us tested how pissed off we could get the other before one of us exploded. But I couldn’t conceive of just taking it or allowing him to be so harsh on others. He wanted to break our morale, to make us falter, to become discouraged and give up. Psychological warfare at its finest. Perhaps it was pointless to get so caught up in every single one of these tiny battles, but if I didn’t, who would? Someone had to challenge him, to fight his vitriol.

I would never have put up with it if he weren't one of the best waterbending masters in the Northern Water Tribe. But such is the way of life, eh?

"If anything, wouldn't the healers have the bloodiest hands, Master? They deal with injured more than any warrior ever will. We don't exactly shy away from blood either." My voices firm in my statement , as I undermined his attempt at proving himself right. He flushes in surprise and anger. I won. 

"Your father would be ashamed to know that you are squandering this potential. I wonder what he'd say if he had seen your mock fight just now? Hmm?" He voiced. "He always wanted you to be the best, from what I’ve seen you could do better.”

He knew bringing my father's high expectations into this would never end well... well for me at least.  

Reluctantly, I forced my head into submission, breaking my prideful stance. He had won. I turned my back to him and fell back into line, balls of ice wrapping around my fist in anger.  _How dare?! How dare he bring my father into this. That bastard! I knew he liked cheap shots, but he must've been saving this one._  As I marched back to my peers, all eyes were on me. Some with pity, others with indifference. They'd gotten used to our disputes and tantrums. Some found it amusing, other just plain disrespectful. To each their own, I say. I don't care what they think about what we argue about, so long as I get my point across.  

The lesson continues for the next few hours. I perform all motions and techniques to perfection, my octopus form increasing greatly in strength. As the night drew closer, Master Siluk sent us off to our separate ways. But not before pulling me aside after everyone had left.  

"You've improved greatly over your studies Tikaani. You just need to keep your pride and tongue held when the time demands it," he told me. Sighing, he straightened his blue robe so that the fur didn't brush against his wrinkled neck. "It's not worth your trouble."

I was fuming. 

"Not worth my trouble? But I think it is  _Master_. If we don’t challenge what other people think, l and just follow the leader without question, where would that leave us as a tribe?"  Siluk raises this hand, not to silence me but to surrender.  

"For reasons like this young one, you'll make an excellent Waterbender." He eyed me with a slight grin that was so unlike himself. "And if you make it through my teachings, even a Master."

A mixture of pride and shock streaked my face. Siluk had never said such approving words. He was always a hard ass about everything, he never gave anyone praise willy-nilly. This was genuine…. So out of character...  

"Thank you, master," I say, still mentally shaken by this new attitude that was being displayed.

I bowed and turned to make my leave when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned once again to face my teacher.  

"Also congratulations." He gently squeezed my shoulder in reassurance. 

 _Congratulations for what? This all makes no sense._  My face must've been easy to read because Siluk simply mumbled his apologies and sauntered away, leaving me to wonder what the name Tui and La is he talking about! 

A little off-kilter, I managed to make my way past the buildings of ice and snow towards my home near the palace. My family is a respected one. My father is an advisor the chief on his council and one of three generals for the tribe. I guess that's a pretty high position considering he rose through the ranks of water warriors from the ground up. But typically being a soldier lead to a couple injuries, that's where he's met, my mother. A sweet, but reclusive healer who never turned down the chance to sing or dance. She balanced out his stoic seriousness with her charm and kindness. A month after meeting, father had made her a betrothal necklace and they were to be married. Nine months to the wedding date, my brother and I were born... yeah not weird at all. 

They were so proud when they'd learnt that we had bending like them. So much, in fact, my father had vouched in favour of letting women learn the water warrior trade when Master Katara put forth the vote. He was always so adamant about my studies, always saying how he wanted me to be the best. An unreachable goal for my brother, but a very real reality for me.

On the other hand, though you've got my 'older' twin brother Irniq: the favoured child. Now if there was anyone in this world that had an ego, that’d be Mr. 'I'm-so-great-at-everything'. Like me, Irniq's a waterbender, not the most skilled but a bender still the same. (I'm still better though :P) He's a warrior in every sense of the word, a pain in my ass in every other. He was strong and thick-skulled, but for the most part, he had a good heart.  Father always favored him because a) he's the son, b) also the oldest, c) has more talent at wielding a spear then me, d) heir to the family, and finally e) he's considered the chief’s champion. No big deal right? Not like a title added to that to inflate some ego eh?... yeah no.... 

As I entered the foyer my brother approached me with a cocky ass grin on his face.  _This day just can't end, can it?_   

"Wanna know what I know eh, sissy?" His deep voiced did not mix with his baby face. He stood a head taller than me but it was obvious that we were related. He had the same button nose and crow-black hair that belonged to our mother, as well as the sharp eyes of our father. 

I sighed. "Alright, I'll bite. What do I wanna know?" My annoyance was obvious in my voice. 

"Well for starters, you remember how I had offered to tell you about what the prestigious Master Siluk said in that letter he sent to mother and father a few weeks ago? The one that I so kindly offered to recite the contents to you, but you denied? Hmm?"

I groaned at the remembrance. "Yes. I remember." I pinched the bridge of my nose in distaste. "Let me guess... you're willing to 'enlighten' me on this because...?" 

"Because my little Tikaani, I am merely looking out for your well-being and peace of mind." 

 _Whale Shit he is._  

"It also may deal with what father and mother want to mention to you. But you didn't hear that part from me." His cheeky grin was getting annoying now. 

"What do they want?" I inquired only to receive a playful smile. I sighed. "You won't tell me, will you?" I ran my fingers through my hair trying not show my impatience with his games.

Irniq chuckled.  "Of course, I would. But you know how are deals go." He now was close enough to tower over me. 

"What's this going to cost me exactly?"  

"The usual." A knowing smirk crossed his face extending his hand. "A favor." I groaned. The last time I'd agreed to this I was forced to wax a koalaotter... not a pleasant experience. I still shudder every time I see one when we go fishing. Though the thought of having to be at my brother’s terribly-humored mercy gives me pause, curiosity gets the better of me. 

"Alright, I'm game. What did the letter say?"

I shook his hand.  _I'm so going to regret this._  

"Good choice my dear sister, a wise deal indeed." 

"Are you going to continue to gloat or are you going to follow through on the deal, Irniq?" I took a step towards him in a challenge. 

"Fine, fine." He held his hands up in surrender. "You win."

I stepped back in triumph.

He cleared his throat, "All the message said was that.... and I quote:" 

 _'Your daughter has surpassed my expectations for her. She has shown great skill in bending but cannot continue as she does; due to her being a liability.'_ " 

 Irniq sucked in a breath of air for effect. That, of course, just pissed me off even more.  

"' _As her mentor, I am suggesting that she find a stable medium to ground her, so her antics do not endanger her or the other students. If this is not seen to, I would have to release her from my mentorship.'_  

 That's all he wrote, well I'm pretty sure. That was jist of it anyways." His voice seemed to dissipate as my thoughts ran wild with interpretations. _What did he mean by 'her antics'? When did I ever endanger anyone?_

 _...Except for maybe learning the partial ice whip.... but everyone hurt someone that day right?_  

I was broken out of my self-doubt when my father’s booming voice rang through the foyer. 

"Tikaani." Was all he said as he turned to retreat to his study. I followed willingly, not knowing what to expect from the summoning.  

His study was lined wall to wall with scrolls and books. On one of the rooms, four walls was a giant window that spanned the entire wall. It had a breath-taking view of the ocean and the whole tribe. No wonder he spent so much time here. My eyes trailed around examining the contents. As they drifted over to my father’s desk. I saw my mother standing beside a young man with braided brown hair and a sword at his side. He had chiseled features, but they fell flat on his seemingly ordinary face. Nothing stood out about him. He was average build and height. He sported a blue overcoat with a fur-lined hood. The uniform of a water warriors.  _Holy spirit's I'm going to join the water warriors!_  I squealed inside at the thought. 

"Tikaani, I would like to introduce lieutenant Jae-Hwan of the water warriors." My father gestured to the man standing beside mother. He seemed to straighten up at the mention of his title. "He's here to honor the family, my dear," Father smiled down at me. 

 _What do I say? Do I just accept right off the the bat? What?_ I could barely contain my excitement at the thought of me becoming an elite warrior. I'd be the first female water warrior in history. They would write my name into the history scrolls for generations to remember. The thought gave me cricket-flies in my stomach.  

"I would like to hear how he wishes to honor the family father," I said with a broad smile, my eyes wide in anticipation. As if this was his cue, Jae-Hwan stepped forward to look into my eyes. A sign of respect. 

"I-" he paused. Reaching behind him. "I would like to present you Tikaani, daughter of Aklark and Uki with this necklace."

My eyes went wide with fear. I started to back away slowly as he revealed a carved choker necklace of bone and shell. Inscribed on it was a beautiful design of wolf howling at the moon amidst the backdrop of an ocean and waves. It was beautiful beyond a doubt, but what it entailed chilled me. Marriage. 

"I..." My mind was blank from shock. It was probably clear as day on my face as well. Taking this as her cue, my mother accepted the necklace from Jae-Hwan. He nodded in thanks as he retreated to stand closer to my father’s desk.  

"Tikaani and our family are honored by this gesture. You have our humblest thanks, lieutenant, I'll show to the foyer. I believe my daughter needs some time too--" she chose her words carefully--"process this wonderful moment in her life."  She humbly motioned to the door, where she soon disappeared from. 

I shook from shock.  _No. No. No._  I kept repeating.

Sensing my mood, my father simply wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace. "Shh... it's okay my dear... it's going to be okay..." He rubbed my back soothingly. His voice low as he tried to comfort me.  "Jae-Hwan's a respected, brave and esteemed lieutenant.  He'll be more than adequate to provide for you and your family." Was all he said to reason taking away _my_ freedom and my chances at becoming the best . Marriage was binding. I couldn't be free anymore. I couldn’t do my waterbending constricted with a husband and spirits forbid: children...I wouldn't be me. 

I started to shake as my mother re-entered the room she regarded my father with pity. She KNEW what this was like. To be arranged to marry someone. Sure she had actually known father before she gave her the stupid necklace, but still, it hurt to know that she... no they both had to agree to this. She wrapped her arms around me like father, her embrace was warm and kind. She rested her hand on my shoulder. She rubbed the back of my head humming a soft tune. Suddenly she stopped. "It's for your own well-being." She managed. I retreated from their arms to look them in the eyes.  

Their eyes were compassionate while mine were full of fury and heartbreak.

"H-how could you?" My voice quivered. Without looking behind me I turned to flee. Sprinting down the hallway away from that blasted room. I flew by my brother as he tried to stop me. I froze him in place before he could even move.  

As I ran out the door and down the snow-covered sidewalk tears streamed down my face. I clumsily wiped them away with my long fur-trimmed sleeve. But it did nothing to comfort me as I raced away from my house. My home.  

I didn't care where I was going, all I knew was that I had to get away. I didn't want to be married, I didn't want to have to sacrifice my training, my chances all for some stupid idea of having  _his_  kids. No. I was going to be free. Like the water that guided my life.  

As I looked around I realized where I had somehow ended up in the back rooms of the royal palace. A place where I hadn't been since Yue and I were kids. Spirits, I missed her. She was always so full of life and wisdom. It was a shame but an honor to what she did... I knew where I wanted to go. 

I travelled across a small ice bridge to come to a wooden door. It was small in stature but the energy emitted from it was evident of its connection to the spirit realm. I pushed open the door to reveal a lush green oasis surrounded by a moat of water. I ventured into the warm air; it felt foreign against my skin. As I approached the middle of the moat I crossed a small wooden bridge that brought me to a shallow pond. In the pond circles a white coy with a black spot and a black coy with a white spot.  _I wonder if they ever become dizzy._  I chuckled at the thought. 

Bowing in respect to the coy, I seated myself in meditation and prayer closing my eyes. My thoughts about my arranged marriage flowed through my mind with ease.  _I don't want to be married, I'm not ready, I don't even know or love him!_  Were just some of the thoughts that passed through. I meditated for what seemed like hours when I felt a simple touch on my shoulder. Expecting it to be my parents I turned to face them.  

It wasn't them. It was Yue. She smiled the same way she did during our childhood. She looked the same as the day she had when she…died.  Is that what it would be called? I'm not sure. But she was the spitting image she was over 4 years ago. Though in respects to her new found spirit-ness, she did glow and float which was kind of cool.  

"We are the same Aani." She giggled. The use of her nickname for me was a throwback to our childhood growing up together laughing and getting into mishap. "We both never wanted to be tied to someone who we never loved. Someone who we were told we had to love."

I grimaced as I recalled the day she came sobbing into my arms. I had hugged her and comforted her until she had calmed down enough to tell me of her betrothal. She was scared. Who could blame her? We were only 16 at the time. The thought of being married scared us both so much. Not to mention how she'd just met some Southern water tribe guy. It was all so confusing for her. To choose between her heart and duty to her family and tribe. It was commendable.  

Her hand left my shoulder and I rose to meet her. She simply smiled weakly and turned towards the wooden door. I tried to reach out and grab her hand, but I just fazed through her form. It was surreal reality: she wasn't my Yue anymore. She was Tui now. I followed the spirit across the little wooden bridge when it turned to face me. The ghost of a smile painted on its once comforting face. 

It was at this moment that two clawed hands leapt from the water grabbing my torso and dragged me back into its depths. I struggled to break free from the ghostly grasp. I desperately trying to bend the water around me. Nothing complied to my will or attempts. I struggled to make it to the surface, my vision already becoming dark. As I was pulled deeper into the abyss, I looked up to the surface of the water to watch as a glow ever so slightly faded away. With that I blacked out. 

 ______________

I awoke to my own coughing, as I desperately tried to clear my mouth of the sandy paste that seemed to coat it. My hands were shaky as I attempted to have myself get my bearings on the uneven ground.... correction—sand. I'd never seen sand before, only ready about it from geography and history classes. The grains pushed away when I tried to stand. The fact that I was drenched didn't aid in my attempt. I was about to get up when multiple voiced approached from behind me. Turning, I struggle to look past the first few dunes of sand. In the distance, I saw figures approaching at an alarming speed. There was maybe four of them in total. I watched as they came closer. They were on horses. 

I waved them over, probably not the smartest idea at the moment, but it was something. They seemed to take notice and galloped closer. As their mounts neared I noticed how strange they looked. They weren't like the Buffalo Yaks or Ostrich Horses I had seen, they were something utterly weird... they just seemed so plain and brown, no feathers or horns to decorate their manes with... each rider was covered in a robe and hood, how they survived the heat I'll never know. It was hard to see their faces, but their eyes were clear. 

"Whoa boys!" One of the riders shouted in a weird accent. The riders now circled me their stares hungry. It made me shutter. "Looks like we gettin' a free one." He spat raising his hand in my direction. His companions chuckled.  

"Stay back." I warned them. All that was in response was more chuckling. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate it when people chuckle like that? It's utterly annoying and downright creepy. I raised my hands in my defense noticing only now that there was no water for me to bend.  _Shit._  So this is what Siluk meant when he said I needed to adapt better.... great to know this NOW! 

"Aww, is the pretty little thing gunna fight?" One of the men mocked in a high voice. 

"I think she'll fetch a better price bein' a spit fire an' all." Another joked.  

"Maybe you’re right Samaul, maybe you're right." A deep voice spoke calmly. Eyes boring deeply into me.

I faced him straight on, not flinching away from his gaze.  _Dumb ass._

 "Alright boys, sack her, a' bag er'. I want her and the other to travel to Tevinter by tomorrow night. Understood?" His order rang out across the sands. His grunts complied with nods. 

Panicked, I turned to run, only to be frozen in place by a weird glowing symbol on the ground. All of the men now burst out laughing.

“Did you really think It'd be that easy?!" One of them gloated.

I gulped as one of them got off their horse and came from behind me. I could smell the stench of alcohol and sweat from here. It became potent as he rose a club only to make contact with the back of my skull. And once again today, darkness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is some violence near the end.
> 
> Here's a link to Tikaani's betrothal necklace: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/28/47/81/284781c01916f2da61714fd70dd420c7.jpg

I awoke to a hard wooden floor beneath me. ‘ _What in the name of Tui and La happened?_ ’ I touched my throbbing head with a shaking hand, only to find them bound with rope. There goes bending. I realized. Quickly I sat up, my fight or flight instincts in full swing. Bars and sand met me when I did.

"What's going on!? Yue where am!?" I was met with no answer. I looked around, we were in a small cage no longer than a canoe, but tall enough to stand in if you ducked low enough. It was then that I noticed other people, maybe 5 or 6, in a similar bound fashion. All that covered them were poor excuses for rags and dirt. Each of their faces gave no sign of an answer... only the look of pity.

As I gazed at their faces, scrutinizing each feature, I then noticed something that all of them had: pointed ears. _'What are they?'_ I wondered. They looked like normal people, underfed and poor, but people all the same.

When I inched closer to get a better look, they scurried closer to their side of the cage. I put my bound hands up to show I meant no harm to them, it didn't seem to help. They all pushed themselves up against the opposite side of the bars. I retracted my hands, bringing them closer to my chest. retreating to the other side of our prison, to set them at ease.

Looking back at them, I asked the question that ate at me. "Where am I?"

One of the girls in the group turned at my voice. She didn't answer, only regarded me as if I had asked who the Avatar was.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked again earnestly.

The girl nodded, but gave no reply.

Irritated, I asked again, trying to keep my composure. "Would you be willing to tell me?"

At my question, the girl turned to another girl, who was older than her, and yanked on her tattered sleeve. The other girl leaned down for the little girl to whisper in her ear. With a nod and a questioning gaze, the older one spoke with a level tone. "The Hissing Wastes."

"Where's that?"

The girl, clearly annoyed, rolled her eyes. "Ah, you know, just the middle of frigging nowhere. I wouldn't expect a Vint to know anything." She hissed.

' _Vint? What in the name of Tui and La is a Vint._ '

"Where's that? What nation? What's a Vint?" The questions kept rolling out.

The girl seemed taken aback with the last one but aside from that kept her distasteful glare on me.

"It's in bloody Orlais you thick skull." She said with a condescending tone. Crossing her arms, she kept going. "How in the Maker’s name do ya not know what a Vint is?"

My blank stare clearly surprising her.

"Tevinter..?" Still not recognition. "The blood mages up in the north.... Ah, come on you know the asshats that think elves are worth nothin'." She spat in ire.

I stared back at her blankly.

"Seriously?!" She threw her hands up in defeat.

"I—I don't know where Tevinter is... I'm sorry. What nation is it in?" I said in a soothing voice, only to be met with a 'Shit she's crazy' look.

"What's a mage and Elves?" I added on innocently.

"Oh, you're messin' with me. Thinkin' it's funny to make the elves look like idiots don't you?"

"No!" I defended. "I don't think you're an idiot. I'm just asking a frigging question!"   
  
"Well you're sure acting like it," she countered.

"Acting like what?!" I let out an exasperated sigh. "I woke up in a water forsaken desert and was basically frozen in place by four of the greasiest men I've ever seen in my life. Only to wake up once again in a bloody cage with the temperature boiling my breeches!" I was done playing games. "And I can't bend my way out because my hands are fucking tied!" I shook my evidence for her to see: the rope tied in hurried knots around my wrists.

Her face fell, her eyes shifted under my anger.

"I'm sorry for yelling... I just want to know where I am so I can go back to my family." I shifted my gaze so that I looked through the bars and not at the girl.

"Sorry…” she murmured, “I just... I'm sorry..."

I rubbed the back of my neck as best I could, trying to ease the tension.

"Well—Tevinter is it's own nation. It's up north.... It's full of mages. Mages are the ones with all the magic, ya know?" She paused and looked around. "Like the slaver that’s got us, he's a mage."

' _Magic? So like spirit magic?_ ' So many questions echoed as she continued.

"You must be from somewhere pretty sheltered not to know what a mage is. Or an elf for that matter." She pointed to her ears then at everyone else in the cage. "We're elves. Nothing special about us except for our pointed ears and the fact we have to take racist comments like a champ." She tried to boast confidently, but her voice grew quiet towards the end.

"How am I a 'Vint'? What kind of magic? Why are you able to 'take a comment like a champ?" I fired at her.

Stunned, she hesitated to answer. "Well... your skin for one."

I looked down to regard my hands. Sure I had darker skin than them, but that's what everyone from the water tribes looks like.

Ignoring my confusion at the comparison, she continued. "That's kind of a give away for a Vint."

"Okay... So what about mages? Is it spirit magic?"

"Umm..." She paused in contemplation, putting her hand to her chin. "Sort of I guess…. They can control fire and lightning. Sometimes some mages can even control you, make you freeze in place. That's what the big burly guy did to ya. At least I think, he did that to us, but you might've been a little different considering you’re human and all."

‘ _So mages were basically just benders._ ’ Makes sense just another name for something so commonplace. Though I don't know what kind of bending can freeze people in place... Well aside from physically freezing them in place with ice, and I know that that's not what this 'slaver' had done. I watched as she fiddled with the ropes on her hands.

"The elves though. Well we're kind of looked down upon. Seen as the bottom of the barrel. You get it right?" Her eyes searched me up and down. "I guess wherever you frigging came from, all of you were human." Sighing, she leaned her head back, clearly done with all my questions.

One question still plagued my mind however: "Thank you. What's your name exactly?"

"Emily. My name’s Emily," she stated firmly, clearly wanting the conversation to come to a close soon.

"I'm Tikaani. It's a pleasure to meet you Emily." I offered a smile.

Emily didn't return it in the slightest. "Ya... You too."

I watched as she hugged the smaller girl and turned away from me. I did the same in my corner. Bringing my legs to press against my chest, I rested my head on my knees. The sun beat down on me through the bars. Forcing my head up, I looked to the sky. It all seemed so blue, not a cloud in sight all per say one: It wasn’t like any cloud I’d ever seen. It was green and long almost like a scar. ‘ _Why is it green?_ ’ I was going to ask Emily, but considering she still looked a little annoyed from out last questioning session, I thought against it. The cloud/scar thing looked to be far from here anyhow. And if I ever was unbound, far from me being able to reach with my bending.

Moaning from the restriction that my imprisonment gave me, I rested the back of my head on the bars, my face taking in the sun. The heat was becoming a problem, my thick coat and fur mantle doing nothing to keep me from this heat. Not being able to bear the temperature any longer, I removed my overcoat to reveal a thin cotton shirt. Folding my mantle and jacket, I set it beside me. My attention was turned outwards when I heard a _pang_. I looked down to see a pendant and ribbon discarded on the floor. Gingerly, dreading what I believed it to be, I plucked it from the floor. As I turned over the necklace, the symbol of my tribe could be seen over the image of waves of water in the background, a wolf's paw print painted towards the bottom of the pendant.. It's my betrothal necklace.

"She put it in my pocket..." Holding the pendant between my fingers, I traced over the design. I could feel the irony overtaking me. I ran away from home only to end up so far away from it, with the very reason still in my pocket. I sucked in an unsteady breath, as I put the necklace on. It sat right at the nape of my neck, standing guard against unwanted wooers. ' _That's right... I'm called for..._ ' The thought sickened me. I was no one's property, I did not belong to anyone! I was my own person. Like how the river flowed, so did I, not wanting to remain bound for more than a moment.

Looking outside the bars with misty eyes, I could see a little mock camp had been set up. Two tents stood erect off to the left of our products prison. I didn't see anyone present, but the smell of dinner brought my attention to a small fire going at the center, a pot boiling on it. The smell immediately made my stomach groan. Wait a second, boiling water. The idea flashed across my mind. All I needed was to get my hands free so I could bend it. Looking around, I saw no one in sight.

' _Perfect._ '

I scooched closer to the others again. Emily looked up to watch my approach. "What are you doin--" She cut herself off, staring wide-eyed at something behind me.

Turning, I looked to see the four men returning. A tall and lanky man carried what looked like a small brown fire-ferret over his shoulder. The others were all carrying wood over to the fire pit.

"I need your help," I whispered, beckoning for Emily to come closer.

Her eyes not leaving the newly arrived men, she crept forward. The small girl she had with her letting out a whimper.

"Shut it!" The man in charge shouted with his back turned.

Emily sat maybe three feet in front of me, her large pale eyes betraying her fear.

' _Why is she so afraid?_ ' Shaking my head, I continued with my plan.

"I need you to get the ropes off me," I stated.

Her face paled and she started to shake at the notion.

This puzzled me. She was a spit fire not so long ago, what changed? Even if they are benders, she's safe in the cage for now. ‘ _Though that could easily change if they see fit. Maybe she's right to be scared.... Maybe I should be too._ ’ Doubt began to nag at the edges of my thoughts.

No. ' _Water does not fear a cliff. It simply washes over it_.' With stupid (false) motivation I continued, pushing apprehension to the side. Calmly, I stuck out my hands to her once again, my voice stable as I spoke: "I'll free you right after. Don't worry, we'll be safe soon." She just blinked, lowered her head, and turned away, facing the little girl and her group. I sat there dumbstruck.

"Emily!" I cried. Why don't you help me?! I questioned silently. My frustration was obvious as I backed into the opposite corner of the cell with a huff. I sat facing the sands, to grumble at their rejection. Each possible motive for it was irrational. ' _What is wrong with these people?!_ ' The questions plagued my mind until a rough voice broke through my thoughts.

"It's gonna be dark soon. I want each of the new slaves branded and all the others fed before dark. You got that?" The leader ordered. Confirming nods and 'yas' followed. Seconds passed with nothing but silence. It was all interrupted when two of the men jumped onto the top of the cage with an _oof_. The smaller of the two men took reached into his shirt to reveal a blackened key. He thrust it into the top of the cage revealing a barred door. As the metal door flung open, landing on the roof with a _clang_ , all the elves scurried to get behind me. Huddling them behind me so that I was in front, I took a defensive waterbending stance. One known throughout the nations to mean 'business'.

One of the two, a tall, but lanky man with short cut hair and pale skin, probably from the Fire Nation, approached this side of the cage. I put my arms out wide in front of us all as a sign of protection. This only made him chuckle. "Come ‘ere ya piece of shit." He spat closing in on me, obviously disregarding my stance.

' _What is wrong with you?_ ' My thoughts rang out, only to be brought back by whimpers from behind me. ' _Right, I've got people behind me._ '

Throwing all common sense to the wind, I stood to meet the man when he was close enough. This only seemed to fuel his anger.

"If ya wanna play hero so bad why don't you watch."

I grunted as his knee met my stomach. ' _Was not expecting that.'_ Keeling over in pain, I could only watch, as he grabbed Emily and another female elf and forced them to the ground. They both let out a whimper when he slammed them into the floor. Picking myself up, but still on my knees, I decided to taunt the man, giving Emily and the other girl a chance to escape his grasp.

"Hey, asshole! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The cliche line rolled off my lips with ease. Doing as I'd hoped, the man turned his anger on me. The force of his boot hitting my ribs with a crack that made me recoil in fetal position. Holding my probably very broken ribs with my bound hands, I heard the girls scream. The sound of skin hitting skin, repeated at least 8 or 9 times, each landed with a crack. The distress and cries from the girls echoing through the air.

' _That bastard._ ' Taking in as much composure as possible, I stood to defend Emily and her group. ' _My hands might be bound, but I could still fight. I wasn't about to let these monsters hurt her or anyone else._ '

"Leave. Her. Alone." I spat venomously. The lanky man ignored me and continued his advance at them. I charged him with the two feet of space I had. My ribs crying out in pain on the contact.

He was knocked back, a little stunned as he hit the other side of the bars. "You little bitch," he hissed turning away from sobbing Emily. Recovering from the impact, I failed to see his arm grab my arm, but I sure as the moon felt his nails dig into my skin. I struggled to get free from his grip.

"Let me go!" I shouted to no avail. He spun me so that I was against the cold metal bars. He held my arms behind my back and covered my mouth. Immediately, I bit his palm.

"Ugh!" He recoiled, holding his hand. I whipped around to meet him face to face. Beady eyes looked at me with burning hate; I didn't shrink away, all my instincts told me to, but I stayed strong. He raised his hand, looking like he was going to slap me across the face. I brought my knee up to nail him in the groin. ' _Sweet revenge._ ' With an _oof_ , he landed on the wooden floor holding his nuts and berries, rolling in the ground in pain. I stepped over him, making my way back to the group. When another pair of large hands grabbed me from above, hoisting me through the door in the top of the cage, I turned and kicked, despite my ribs aching in protest. I managed to land a hit to the one who detained me, causing him to loosen his hold, allowing me to escape. He scowled and tried to hold me again.

His movements were slow, so it was easier to take advantage of the fight. The extra space from not being in the cage also helped quite a bit. He charged, attempting to knock me off the top of the cage, only for me to sidestep his attack. He fell to the ground with a thud. I leaped after him, about to continue my assault. As soon as my feet hit the sand, I froze. Or in better terms, I was paralyzed. I was standing on a glowing symbol unlike anything I've ever seen before. This tingling feeling was so alien to my body, each move I attempted only secured my immobility.

"Ya thought you could get away that easily, eh?" The man, who I assumed to be the leader, approached me. A red-hot piece of metal twirling between his fingers. My eyes widened when I saw it.

"S-shit." I let out shakily, struggling against my paralysis. He bellowed in laughter at my response.   
  
"‘Shit's’ right bitch." He smiled sardonically. He raised the piece of metal to my shoulder level. The red prodder was shaped like a four pointed star in a diamond box. "Now hold still would ya." He mocked in my immobility. Ripping off my right sleeve, he took position. Unable to close my eyes, I could only watch in terror as the burning metal met my skin. Unable to scream, I clenched my teeth until I tasted blood. The smell of burning flesh met my nostrils. My burning flesh. The searing of my skin filled my mind. Stars danced in my vision, the pain in my rib now subsiding to the blinding white agony now enveloping my arm.

' _Kill me now!_ ' I pleaded. Then all of a suddenly, the pain lessened for a second.

The man then removed the rod, still laughing. With the flick of his wrist, I was on the ground holding my arm. I sobbed into the ground. My tears only disappearing the second they touched the sand. The burn stung as I tried to move my shoulder, everything in my body felt numb compared to it.

I felt myself being hoisted up by two large hands, only to be dropped back into the cage. I landed on the floor with a thud and cried out in anguish as I landed on my newly branded shoulder. Seeing my pain, Emily rushed over, trying to comfort me. She placed a piece of bread into my open hands and started to pat my hair. Her voice unsteady, but calm.

"Shh, you’re okay..." As if trying to find the right words to comfort me she paused. "It's only a scar. Scars heal..." Her voice trailed off. I glanced up at her, noting how pity filled her eyes.

' _This was why you were so scared._ ' I looked at her own shoulder only to see what I expected: the same branding. My anger now turning to blind rage, I clenched my fists.

' _I won't let you fucking bastards get away with this! I'm going to slaughter every last one of them._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to do a shout out to nausicaa008. She's been instrumental in producing these chapters. 
> 
> I really appreciate your help, thank you. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikaani kicks some ass and doesn't ask questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this comes at the right time for everyone. Sorry for not updating lately, I've been busy writing my other two fics (Crossing Stars and Feathers in the Dust) Let's hope this makes up for it. 
> 
> -TQOT

I was lying there for hours, groaning in pain. Every time I tried to move, my ribs and brand throbbed in protest. I was forced to just wait there for them to decide what to do with me next. _Helpless. Pathetic_. Words I never knew the meaning of consumed my essence. The soothing words from Emily drifted to the back of my mind as I plotted revenge.

As the night fell, the energy from the moon filled my being. I gained enough composure to sit up with Emily's help, and to lean against the bars. My shoulder still throbbed immensely, and if I didn't get it healed soon the brand would possibly fester. Not something I was willing to deal with in a frigging desert. With a hiss I moved my shoulder to give myself a better view of it. It was going to scar, no healing I could do would prevent that. With a sigh I rested my head against the cage. Watching as the moon's rose together...

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me," I muttered in plain bewilderment.

There were two moons. Not one. Two. The larger was at a waning crescent while the smaller was completely full. The glow from the weird green cloud/area could be seen in the distance just behind it. _Yue, what did you do...?_ I wondered in fear and awe.

"You okay Tikaani?" Emily broke me from my gaze.

"Uh... Do you see something wrong with that?" I nodded to the second smaller moon all too casually. She raised an eyebrow in question looking to the new moon.

"What? The breach? Ya, everyone's got a problem with it. Keeps spewing demons and shit." A shadow crossed her face. "That's why we left our home." She looked over to many of the sleeping forms in the cage. _So the second moon ruined their lives_ . I sucked in a breath. _How could Yue do this? Is she to blame? Why isn't the Avatar dealing with this!?_ All this rang through my thoughts.

"Tikaani, Tikaani!" Emily said loudly, waving her bound hands in front of my face. I blinked in realization.

"Sorry, lost in thought."

"I could see that." She shot back. I watched as she scooted to sit beside me. "Is that why yer here? Well aside from the slavers... Well, ya know.. Capturing us."

"No," I said quickly. _What if I am, though? What if Yue was the one to create another moon? Maybe me being dropped in a desert had something to do with the whole second moon._ "Maybe, I don't know. It's kind of complicated. A--a friend of mine is the reason I'm here." Emily regarded me with sad and sympathetic eyes. She started to rub my back, careful to avoid my shoulder.

"So they lead you into a trap." She huffed. "That or just picked the worst spot to send ya. Either way, they are fucked up--"

"No! She would never do this to me. Not on purpose." I snapped at her. "Yue would never have put me in danger!" She was too compassionate, too dutiful, too soft, to ever put her needs above someone else's well beings. _What about Tui ? Would they have any objections to their own agendas at the cost of someone's life? Spirits weren't like that, were they?_ So many questions yet no one to answer them. Pulling away from Emily's comforting gesture, I looked up to the moon.

"Yue wasn't like that..." I trailed off.

"People change when it comes to either power, duty, money or their own fucking survival. You can't know someone truly unless ya tempt their weakness and know their breaking point." Emily stared blankly at fading light. "Ya can't really trust _anyone."_ Her voice fluttered on the keyword. She had been betrayed once, that much was clear. For that I felt pity.  

"Yeah... I guess..." My voice trailed off. I leaned against the bars again, the cold metal chilling my bones. I closed my eyes and felt Emily shift to curled up against my good arm. Our collective warmth fending off the chill of the desert night. The only sounds were the slavers setting up their camp and fire. Emily's breathing slowed and her body relaxed. Soon she was asleep.

Slowly my breathing steadied and I went into a meditative state. I recalled when we were taught this. All of the apprentices gathered in a circle. There were more than. At that time, the majority hadn't failed Siluks tests or simply gave up. Each one of use having a gleam in our eye and a fire in our spirit.  

 "You must focus all of your thoughts into a figurative drop of water." Siluk's voice had rung out amidst us. We had learnt proper posturing technique several times before, now this was the first chance to actually calm not only ourselves but our bending. For many of us, myself included, it was a milestone in our lives. A chance to show those that we were serious about our teachings. That we could dedicate ourselves to something. "As you close your eyes remember your breathing. Deep breaths in and long exhales."  

Leaning against the cage I took a breath in.

"Imagine that you're pushing and pulling a wave. Towards and then away. Push and pull. Here and now. Past and present. Balance and chaos. Pain and love.Ying and yang. Ocean and Moon. TuI and La." His voice carried out over the concentrating silence.  

I exhaled. Focusing only on the now. Letting all the pains dissipate and flee from my mind. Cutting out all sounds. Opening all my chi's.   

I remained like that for hours, Siluk's teachings coaching me on.I began to shift and draw out of myself as the slavers started making their dinner. The smells of the stew brewing drifted to the small cage. A united growl escaped my stomach. The pathetic amount of stale bread they considered giving us did nothing to fill my empty pit.

"I could hear voices, ya. They were comin' from the Wastes." A voice in the distance announced.

"The Wastes? We all know nothin' survives there." Another snickered followed by a smacking sound.  

"Idiot. I don’t care if came from the fucking ruins, I still want you lazy bastards to make sure it's not some idiot wannabe hero. We don't need this shit, not tonight." A more authoritative voice echoed. "We're trading off two, to the 'Vints." He began to laugh. "Paying 60 sovereigns ahead too. Kind makes me tear up that they're not takin' more." It was followed by a couple of chuckles.

"If they know what's good they'll just slit their wrists and drain them."  

"Eh, not my business." He paused. "I don't care as long as I get my gold." A bellowed laugh followed. _So two of us are being sold tonight._ The realization was not something I enjoyed, but it did pose an opportunity to escape again. My shoulder throbbed in protest. Sighing I closed my eyes and waited. I almost slipped back into my meditative state, though not quite there. You know when you're sleeping but not quite there. That place where you're stuck between a dream, sleep and reality? You hear everything but nothing at all. Time passes faster the second you close your eyes and you begin to imagine and daydream.

I stayed like that for another half hour, just drifting.  

My eyes snapped open and I became alert immediately as I felt the warmth of Emily snap from my side. Her yelp causing me to become fully on guard. Darting to my feet, I saw one of the slavers gripping Emily and another girl’s arm, both his hands occupied, bruises already forming. _Don’t touch them!_ Emily and the other elf girl let out a whimper as he jerked them to another man standing at the cage door. Outside the cage a group of men dressed in white robes with funny hoods, swords and staves beside the leader of the slavers. A gold purse was traded between him and the only figure dressed in a yellow robe. The slaver all to happy to get his grubby hands on the bag.

"Let them go!" I screamed, my fury erupting from my very core. Without hesitation, I used my good arm to thwack the man in the cage upside the head making a nice _smacking_ sound. He dropped the other elven girl and she scurried back to the corner to cover the others. Cursing he turned to me a sneer escaping his lips.  

 _"_ Learn your lesson bitch!" He backhanded me against the bars. I fell to the ground hissing in pain. Looking up at him, I spat. _Bloody bastards are going to get what's coming to them._  

The man above the cage yanked Emily from the others grasp, her body rigid from the slavers hands around her arm. With all the force I could muster, I rose from where he discarded me. "I've always been a horrible student." As I went to tackle the dumbass I was frozen in place... Again.

"Enough!" The lead slaver yelled. "Samuel, bring 'er here. You lot can't even get a damned soup right, let alone get a damned slave out of a cart. Useless." He muttered. "Now!"

Without hesitation, Samuel scooted behind me and grabbed my arms and legs to that I couldn't struggle. He then tossed me up to the man above the cage, going back again for the poor girl in the corner. Frantically I tried to kick my way out, the paralyze magically gone, but my limbs still pinned to the bear of a man now holding me. He held on tightly to my shoulder. Each time I struggled he squeezed my new brand.  

He threw me down to the sand with a _thud_. The dunes still held heat from the warm day, if not for my current situation, I'd be grateful for the heat. Yanking me up by my collar the slaver bore into my eyes. It was if I was looking into the eyes of a predator. How he watched every move I made, calculating in that small head of his. I scared me. But I couldn't show that. I had people to protect. I had to be strong for their sake. "You've been trouble girl." He hissed raising a hand to slap me.  

"Do it." I spat never once showing my false courage. This amused him, but also earned me a chuckle from the robed men behind me.  

"So this is an example of the fiery spirit I've heard these southern slaves have." One of them noted. He was dressed in a half armor mail half robe mixture. His staff had a glowing orb at the top. It seemed to be pulsating every so often, the light entrancing me."it certainly is entertaining to watch it try and struggle. For it to think that it has some hope, poor things." He laughed. He began to walk around me. Circling my kneeling form. Like a wolf deciding when the right time to go in for the killing blow.

"A fine body. Fit, nourished, curved and has a fighting spirit." He pursed his lips. "All that needs fixing is the attitude. After that though a great investment." He let go of my collar and pushed me to my knees, holding me there. "She'd make a fine bed slave or one for the fighting ring." He was trying to sell. Me. _me._  I was not some cargo to be passed around. If this bastard thought he could sell my body he was dead wrong.  

"I see your point there Serah." _Really, his name’s Serah? You'd think the big bad slaver would have a harsher sounding name than Serah_. I would've suspected Jughead or Boro. Something that added to his winning personality. The man eyed me pulling out a handkerchief from a hidden pocket. He gripped my jaw with it, turning my head to examine my face. "I'll take her along with the other two. I suspect that an extra 70 sovereigns would do?" He questioned Serah.

"Eh? I'd say she's at least worth 90. She's a spitfire, but that just keeps it lively." These pigs disgusted me.

"How fucking dare you?" I hissed snapping at the cloth covered hand. This spooked the robed man and he retracted cursing. The little outburst earned me a cuff across my cheek by my captor. I grimaced at the pain that now flooded my face.  

"78 sovereigns and not a septum more." The robed man stated straighten out his robes and mail. He was like a bird, constantly checking to make sure his feathers were presentable and not ruffled.  

"I think that doable."

"Then we have an accord." The man tossed Serah another bag of gold, it clinking as he caught it. With immaculate hands, he then jerked me up from my kneeling position and pushed me into the man's waiting arms. _Not creepy at all._ Motioning with the flick of his hands, two other men in robes, though these with swords were summoned to his side. "Bring me the other two."  

"Don't you dare touch them! We are not some pieces of meat for you to fucking trade amongst yourselves." I shifted to face the man who had thrown the gold. "We are people!"

"Debatable." He said flatly. The other two elves were brought before him, neither kicking or screaming like I was. They stood rigid, their bodies barely covered in the pathetic excuse for close and shivering from the coolness of the night or fear. It was hard to tell. The robed man then examined them like he had done with me, covering his mouth with a scented cloth while taking a  look. The pompous prick.  

“Can’t you see you’re scaring them?!” I shouted. The robed man turned to me his gaze never leaving mine. We held it there for seconds, each one a test of the others will until he finally smile breaking contact.

“It’s a wolf’s job to spook the sheep. To remind them where they belong.” He chuckled smugly.

“Master Lucanus, Inquisition forces!” A robed man cried out as he ran over a crest of a dune just as an arrow appeared through his throat. He cried out in surprise and pain and fell down the rest of the dune making a horrifying gurgling sound.

"To arms!" Lucanus ordered. The armored men unsheathed their swords, holding them defensively as they waited for a more abrupt attack. The robed ones took the staves off their backs, a hum of electricity filled the air. _So firebenders then...Great._  Armored men stationed himself behind us, either as a preventative measure for our own ‘safety’ or just to make sure we didn’t run with the coming battle.

"You!” He called to his gang. “Samuel, guard the cargo!" Serah ordered. He marched over to one of the tents and the dead fire pit and brought out another staff. It was long and made of wood with a glowing yellow bulb at the top. He took his stance beside the robed men, stave at the ready.

No one dared move, it was completely silent. The wind blowing through the dunes, making wisps of sand spirals dance upon the crests of the hills. This ensured that everyone was tense, anticipation eating away at them.

As if all at once all mayhem broke loose. Arrows started coming down from the sky, like a hail of deadly rain.The man that was supposed to be ‘guarding’ us was nicked by one on his left arm. Cursing he repositioned us in front of him as a wall. A meat shield. _We were supposed to fucking take the hit, to be the ones to die, so that this idiot could live. I will not be the sheep for slaughter._ I was fuming with anger, and my bending reacted in tow

Suddenly more arrows came raining down. Battle cried erupted from the darkness and I was able to turn my head fast enough to see one of the robed men slunk to the ground, only the shadow of a figure behind him. Another hail of arrows came down, a couple coming dangerously close to hitting the robe that stood behind us.

"Kaffas." The man 'guarding' us cursed. Moving away from the incoming attacks. Scared the two girls also tried to move, but in doing bumped into the already angry man. He backhanded the Emily. "Watch where you're going, whore." He spat. The two ran to cower behind me. The robed man still in pursuit sword raised to deal more punishment.

I stepped between the two girls and the man preparing to take whatever pain he decided to inflict upon me. Better me than them. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. I watch the light die from them as a foot long blade danced across his neck. He toppled to the ground, blood gurgling from the line that now stained his clothes. Behind him stood a boy in a funny hat. He had dirty blonde hair covering his pale eyes. His eyes were sympathetic as he looked upon us, he didn’t look at us with lust or hunger like the men that had captured me and held us prisoner. He seemed kind. Which was kind of a weird thing to describe someone with two bloodied daggers and a blood splattered tunic.

“Dazed, wondering, fear, confused. Don’t touch them, we aren't meat for you to gorge yourself on. Pain, rage, instinct. I need to be free, like water flowing, drifting.” He said blankly. I stared in shock as he had just voiced my soul, my emotion. What was he?! I positioned myself to be a barrier. I wasn’t going to let him hurt us. “Don’t be scared, I just want to help.” He offered.

“Then free us,” I stated. And he did. With a flash of his daggers, the ropes that bound us were shed. Taking a deep breath in I could feel the extra power the moon bestowed on me coursing through my chi’s.

Whipping my head around to the still ongoing battle, I ran to the cage filled with elves. Glancing over the long dead fire and soup pot. Without hesitation I willed the soup to come to my aid. Power from both moons making it almost effortless. The soupy mixture erupted from the container. Raising my hands I pushed it towards one of the slavers standing beside the cage, sword drawn. Just as he turned to see my approach a wall of soup smashed into his torso knocking him back into the sand. He rose immediately from his fall and charged again. Forming icicle spikes on my fingers I launched them in his direction. He easily dodged or smashed the ones that came directly for his face and torso, but was nicked by at least one judging by the blood seeping from a straight cut above his elbow.

“Another fucking mage. Great.” He snorted sarcastically. “Maker must have a sense of fucking humour.” I didn’t understand what he meant by that, but it didn't deter my advance. The slaver raised his sword taunting me on. It worked.

“Bloody bastards!” I growled as I froze the chunky mixture to his body preventing him from escaping. He struggled against the ‘ice’, each attempt only securing his position.

I was knocked to the ground, a fireball exploded inches from my head. With blurred vision i looked around to see a man in a yellow robe came running in my direction. Lucanus. He raised his staff for another strike trying to catch me off balance. I spun to face him, angling myself for a full on frontal assault. Lucanus lunged at me with the metal part of his stave for my torso, only missing by an inch as I spun out of the way. Kicking my feet up I hit him upside the head with my foot, knocking him against the bars. The inhabitants shrieked in surprise as his body made contact.

Looking around I noticed the mounds of ice that were littered across the campsite. With a fluid movement, I ducked down and manipulated the mounds to turn to water at my will. Lucanus eyes went wide as I bent the water into a raging circle above me. I formed the water into that of a pack of wolves. _He should feel as we have felt. The sheep at the mercy of a wolf._ My anger suggested. I made the water wolves circle Lucanus. Each wolf attacking one after another, ducking in and out. Leaving a simple gash and then retreating. His whimpers and attempts to defend against their strikes pointless.

“Who's the sheep now robe?” I spat.

This carried for only a few heartbeats until he was backed up against the cage bars again. This time I letting the red I was now seeing take hold, forgetting every lesson of control I’d ever learnt.  I went in now hurtling punches to his gut and face. All my anger fueling me. Coaxing me on. I wanted blood for what they did, and what they were going to do. How dare they treat us as property? How dare they make choices for us? How dare they force us into slavery!? How dare they give us away like we were nothing, like we didn't have dreams or lives of our own!? How dare they determine my future?! How dare they decide what’s best for me?!

Panting I took a step back. The man’s face was bloodied and his breathing shallow. I started to shake. _I did this. I’m no better than them…_

A hand came to rest on my shoulder I shook it off, my gaze not leaving the bloodied man’s body. “I never wanted this, I didn’t want to become a monster.” A calm voice cooed. “Anger, helplessness, regret. I was free at the cost of his life. Is that the cost of freedom?” my thoughts spoken aloud gave me the chills. I turned to the now finished battle, robed corpses laid in mounds while blood splatters decorated the sand. My stomach turned at the sight. The smell of burnt skin and hair laced the wind, doing nothing for my nausea. _Siluk was right. I am weak._ I thought.

“You were brave-” the boy in the hat stated. “You helped them. Helped her. They weren’t as scared with you around.” That didn’t justify what I did.

“Please stop.” I pleaded.

“No, no. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to hurt. Let me try again.” He retracted and he started to fidget. Until a voice beckoned behind him.

“Kid I think you should leave Seawolf here, alone.” A small man dressed in a red tunic with the first half of the buttons undone to reveal a majestic mane of chest hair came into view. He had a grim smile plastered on his face. “I know you just wanted to help but I think she just needs some time.” The boy nodded to the small man and vanished. Not walked away, just vanished. Like a ghost or spirit. I blinked once to make sure I wasn’t hallucinating or anything. But no. He was still gone and in front of me was a really short man.

“Did he just- Where did he go?” I questioned.

“Who? The kid? Yeah, he does that sometimes, just his way of making an exit. Don’t think too much on it though.” The man paused. “He means well he’s just got some issues with know when the right time to confront people is.” He looked up to give me a winning smile. “The names Varric Tethras.” He introduced with a wink.

  
“Um.. Hi…I’m Tikaani..?” I responded with a slight nod. _'This was going to be interesting'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Side note- Alright guys, first of all, I'd like to apologise for the absence of updates. It's been a busy couple of months and I'm glad to be getting back on the horse, so to speak. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who's stuck with me through the months, waiting quietly with this bookmarked. You're the real MVP's. A special shout out to miss_molly_cule for motivating me and drawing my attention back to writing. Thank you so much!
> 
> Summary: Tikaani and Solas meet each other... and I love to describe eyes and eyebrows.... Also, the Inquisitor is introduced (Still don't have a name for him, so if anyone has any suggestion I'd be up for it.)
> 
> Oh yeah, and the chapter is a little longer than average due to my absence. Have a great day
> 
> -TQOT

Varric thanked me for my service in the fight and left me to my own devices. It was quiet as I sat on the still warm sands, my thoughts and mind drifting down to my still shaking slightly. I had to get home, I needed to. As much as I knew my fate would be sealed when I pass those snow built walls. I doubted I could last out here emotionally. 

The war had ended with the Avatar taking the Firelords bending and a new Firelord taking charge. So why was their still trafficking of prisoners or people? I get it, they probably wanted slaves and workers for their war machines. But with all that over? Why? Shouldn’t the Avatar be preventing this? Shouldn’t the Firelord be controlling his own people?!

I let out a frustrated sigh and ran my hands over my face, my brand still pink on my shoulder. 

“Sand, not snow, I don’t belong here, it’s all wrong. You want to go home yet, you’re scared to go. You blame them but know they were right.” I looked over to my left to see the boy from before standing over my shoulder, his blonde hair sweeping down across his eyes. “You’re angry at the slavers, you should. They hurt you. But they can’t anymore, you’re safe.” He crouched down beside me. His pale eyes followed my gaze as I looked him over, he was tall and lanky, though the leather armor he wore seemed to add additional bulk to his figure. The shadows of his droopy hat hid the most of his face and their features. But the glint of his daggers at his back seemed to draw my eye. Images of a dagger protruding from a man's neck still burned in my mind. 

“Safe?” I started. “You killed a man. How safe was he?” The boy looked taken aback. 

It took a second for him to answer. “He was hurting you, I had to make him stop. He isn't hurting anyone anymore.” He concluded. How could he seem to thinks that it was right? Even if he was a bastard, even if he was going to sell us, he was still a person. He still had a mother, a father. As evil as he might have been, no one deserved to have their life taken. Yet I still took someones. 

What if they had a family? A wife, a husband, a son or daughter? What if they were expected home? How could I make the decision to end their life if I didn’t even know how it would affect others? What if they had decided I was the one that should be killed? 

I wrapped my hands around my knees and pulled them close. “But he was still a person,” I whispered. I wanted to go home. I wanted my parents, I wanted that security. I needed it, them. I felt something wet slip down my cheek.

“So are you.” his voice cut through the darkness. I turned to the boy just in time to be swept up into a rigid hug. I froze in response as his arms wrapped around me. My shoulder ached at the contact. But I ignored it, I didn’t care if I didn’t know this kid, I didn't care who he was or how he knew just what I needed or felt. I just wept into his shoulder. 

He only loosened his embrace when I’d finished crying and went to wipe my tears away from my face. “Thank you.” I managed through sniffles. “I-I needed that.” The boy nodded and left. I was once again sitting on the sand alone, nothing but my thoughts to entertain me. 

Soldiers arrived within an hour, they set up tents and cooking pits. I had located Emily soon after. She and the other young elf girl who’d always been plastered to her side in the cage followed me. I learnt that the little girl’s name was Sandra and she and Emily were cousins. The two seemed almost joined at the hip, both keeping pace with the other. But I assume it was more the necessity of staying together due to family than anything. I smiled at that, at least they had each other, at least they could share some comfort in their familiarity. 

The pots began to boil and the smell of broth and roasted meat rose from the fires. All the prisoners were fed first at the request of another elf, he seemed to be the one in charge. He held that air of command but barely. It was obvious as points he was just ‘going with it.’. He wasn’t as natural of a leader then one might come to expect for him to be in the lead of such a vast number of subordinates. The soldiers seemed to follow without question or hesitation, few even bowing to him upon leaving. The elf seemed a little awkward when that happened, he’d always wave them up from their position and nod. It was all a little strange. 

At the end of dinner, he suggested all of us to be checked out by his healer; another elf. I escorted Emily and Sandra to the line where the other prisoners were standing. I made my way to the front where the healer was standing, hands clasped behind his back. 

He was tall, taller than any elf she’d seen so far. He was bald and dressed in simple clothes yet held a certain aura of what I’d chalk up to being highborn. Many of the generals or their families back in the Water Tribe had the same about them. It was a mixture of confidence and air of someone used to being respected. The elf before her didn’t scream it, but it was subtle enough to be almost palpable. 

He looked over at me, his features dancing in the light from the cooking fires. High Cheekbones and a high-bridged nose graced his angled face. He was kind of handsome in a really elegant way, must’ve been the whole highborn thing. “Is there something I can aid you with?” His face was a neutral mask as he cocked an eyebrow. I blinked and shook my head. 

“Um-yeah. I can heal if it’s needed.” The elf seemed to nod and gesture for me to stand beside him. “Do you have a water skin by chance?”

“I believe I do.” His brows knitted and reached to a pack on the ground and pulled out a sloshing waterskin. He handed it to me watching as I took it. 

Breaking his regard from me he looked to the line of former prisoners and soldiers in front of him he signaled for the first two to approach. It was more just I received a middle-aged elf, she had a large small gash along her arm and bruises around her wrists from a rope. 

Taking the lid off the waterskin I bended the water to my hands and placed them on her gash. The water glowed a light blue as the dirt and dried blood lifted from it and the skin mended itself back together. 

“How are you doing that?” A deep voice came from my side. The bald elf was looking at me quizzically. I inclined my head still focusing my bending on healing her arm before moving to her wrists. “You’re not drawing from the fade.”

“Fade?” I looked to him as the woman's bruises disappeared. I signalled for the next person, a soldier, to come closer.

“The realm where all mages draw their magic from. You’re not calling it to heal. How?” He was working as he was speaking to me, his eyes only glancing to me every few seconds.

“I don’t know, I’m just bending. Isn’t that what you’re doing?” I finally looked up and saw he was only using his hands, no water. “How are you doing that?!” I about lost concentration of my bending and dropping the water. “You’re not using water?”

“Yes, and you are.” I continued to search him, he seemed all to calm about this. I bended the water back into the waterskin before taking up his hands turning them over and searching for something, anything. “It seemed we are at an impasse.” 

I paused looking to his face, clear amusement and curiosity danced across it. “I believe we are….” I shook my head and dropped his hands turning back to the still injured soldier. Bending the water once again, though under the elf’s intense gaze, I continued to heal. 

After about a dozen sprains, a multitude of minor cuts, sunburns, and bruises we had both finished healing the lot of them. Emily and her cousin were some of the last. They didn’t have anything too serious injury wise. Emily though wouldn’t stop ogling the other elf healing, though. I could imagine her interest. Seeing the way he heals, the sheer oddity of it. 

When I quietly asked her if she’d like to be healed by him I was met with a playful nudge and an  ‘Of course not!’. Her pouty lip and crossed arms sent Sandra and me into a fit of laughter. After they were finished and left the relief of seeing no one else standing in line was a breath of fresh air. 

“Finally.” I groaned stretching. 

Exhausted and overheated, I dumped the rest of the water on my face. As I tried to stand a hand was offered to me. Following the hand, the bald elf stood there. Eyeing his offer, I waved it off and attempted to stand only to tumble a bit before the elf caught me by the shoulders. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” I wiped a wet strand of hair from my face. My eyelids heavy from all the events of today.

“You were one of the slaves, correct?” 

“Yes.” I tried to take a step but he stopped me. 

“How were they able to take a mage like you captive?” He released my shoulders and brought a hand to his chin in contemplation. A mage like me? Was that a trick question? I was a water bender, or water mage, whatever. We were in a desert, shouldn’t this all be self-explanatory? 

“Well, we are in the desert,” I said shaking my head he still watched me. “No water.” His brow rose. “Can I go now? I’m exhausted.” 

Waving me off he continued. “You need water?” 

I groaned, how thick was this guy? “Of course! Hence, the whole  _ water  _ bending part of waterbending. When I learn how to bend sand I’ll let you know, but for right now, yeah, I need water. Isn't that how you were able to do all the healing?” 

“I pulled my magic from the fade, that’s how I was able to heal.” He stated a matter of factly. “But you seemed to have used this waterbending. Interesting. You were able to fight with it correct? In an offensive manner as well?”  

I shut my eyes for a moment to gather my thoughts. I didn’t know what in Lui and Ta’s name he was talking about but at this point, I just wanted to find somewhere I could sleep. “Yes, I can fight. And sure. I guess it’s with the fade. Can you just direct me to someone who can get me a bedroll, I’d take just a blanket at this point.” 

The elf eyed me suspiciously then sighed. “My apologies for keeping you, it was ill considerate of me to keep you awake after the day's events.” He pointed me in the direction of a ‘requisition agent’ and from there she assigned me to a tent with other former prisoners. She also thanked me for healing one of her friends. Her thank you came in the reward of an extra blanket, I had no complaints. 

Finding the tent was the easy part, it was finding enough room to sleep that was tricky. After a good minute of nudging in past three or four bodies, I just flopped down. A dreamless sleep came to me almost instantly. 

As dawn broke across the sandy dunes, the soldiers and the rest of us started to rouse. I was awoken by a foot to my stomach followed by a quick apology. Groaning, I rolled over and almost crushed another person. 

“Sorry--” I mumbled running a hand through my hair. The extra blanket I found had been snatched from me in the middle of the night, and the girl who laid beside me had it curled up beside her. Stretching I stood and exited the tent. The camp was busy. Soldiers in armor and without scurried around trying to take down tents and pack up. Some were making breakfast in one of the large pots. 

Emily and Sandra found me soon after, bowls in hand. Emily lead me over to the pots and a large burly man in leather-handed me a bowl of some sort of oatmeal. It had little chunks of these squishy black things. They tasted okay, tart but okay. 

“So how was healing with that mage last night? He didn’t try and use blood magic on ya right?” Emily had inclined before thrusting a spoonful of the oatmeal into her mouth.

“You mean blood bending?” I shoved a spoonful in my mouth as well. “Why would he, it’s illegal. Plus, I don’t even think he’d a bend- mage, he didn’t use any water.” Emily looked over at me with a twisted expression. 

“What in the Maker's name are you going on about? Of bloody course, he was a freaking mage, didn’t you see his hand glow?” She started to wave her hands in front of my face, spoon still hanging from her mouth. “I’d expect ya to know the difference you bein’ a mage an’ all.”

I shrugged and ate my oatmeal, the bowl was almost done when the same elf from last night came walking up to me, his face a stone mask. He tapped me on the shoulder.

“A word,” He nodded for me to follow. I gave Emily a questioning look before placing my bowl on the sand. I hesitantly followed him just out of the camp. When he turned and tossed me a full waterskin. “Show me what you can do.”

I looked down at the water skin in my hand then back to the elf. I smiled. “You’re on.” Taking my stance I prepared for his assault. He took the staff from his back and did the same. I opened the water skin and formed a basic ring around my body. Water flowing past and around me easily. The elf seemed to just stand there calculating my moves, then he opened up with an offensive move. Summoning fire to his fingertips he launched a fireball in my direction. It surprised me first, I had him pegged for a water bender due to his healing. But perhaps the Fire nation had learnt how to heal with their element as well.

The fireball was bulky and easily avoidable. I parried to the left dropping into a roll. As I got up, I sent three ice spikes in his direction he melted the first one with ease but the other two he had dodge. Not giving up my advantage of his distraction I used the water whip and snapped at his legs. 

It was when I faltered in my steps unused to the sand beneath my feet that he took the advantage. Somehow he disappeared, confused I searched around frantically for him. Only to be met with a burst of ice on my back. I cried out as I tried to turn, the elf stood several feet back staff twirling in response.

Ice? Did he summon ice from nowhere? How? But he’d used fire. That’s impossible, only the Avatar could use more than one element. Who was he? What was he? 

My confusion must’ve been obvious because he took the opportunity to launch more mixtures of the elements at me. Ice, fire, now lightning. Each attack had me trying to recover from the last. I finally found my foot just near the edge of the bystanders who were watching our duel. 

He responded with a raised hand as if he was carrying something placing it over me. The elf then signalled to drop it. His posture relaxed but I sent a single ice spike in his direction. His eyes opened in surprise as he tried to dodge it. I continued on my attack by closing in, turning my fingers into daggers. Getting up close I started to slash at the elf, each would be strike he dodged. Some by the barest movement.

“What is the meaning of this?!” A voice came from behind me and a hand came on my shoulder ripping me away from the fray of the battle. Dropping my hands, I ceased my bending to look upon the elf in command. He was around the same height as me. Deep red lines were etched into his skin, complementing brown curls that bobbed around pointed ears. Green eyes searched my face for any sort of clue. “Well?” He released me. 

I took a step back when another hand came to my shoulder, this one from the elf who I had just battled. Some sweat trickled down from his brow as he faced the brown haired elf head on. 

“It was a simple experiment Inquisitor. No harm was meant in it-” He voice was calm, yet the trail off meant he was still trying to catch his breath. The Inquisitor guy looked at me puzzled then to the crowd. 

“Alright, the lot of you disperse please.” He ordered, the soldiers grumbled but turned to leave. I was about to slip away before he snapped back to me. “Oh no, not you.” He held up a hand then looked to the other elf. “So what was this experiment Solas? And why did you have to perform it now?” He ran a hand through his curls and sighed frustrated.

The elf in question, Solas, simply placed his staff on his back and clasped his hands behind him as well. “It was merely a test of her skill. She has a unique way of casting magic if that is what one would call it.” 

The Inquisitor paused and bit his lip. “Alright, I’ll bite, how’s it unique?” Solas’s lip came up with a small smirk before looking to me. 

“She is using magic, yet is not drawing from the fade in any form. Nor is she using any pool of mana.” He explained. The brown haired elf looked between him and me. 

“So you’re saying she’s just what? Pulling it out of her ass or something?” He rocked back on his heels crossing his arms. 

“No.” Solas sighed. “She needs a medium to work through, in this case, it would be water correct?”

I blinked. “Oh, yeah, sorry.”  The Inquisitor gave me a weird look. 

“So… she’s not a mage?” 

“Correct.” He stated. “I believe she’s not connected to the fade at all.”

“Wait so you mean she’s tranquil?”

“It would seem in pure academic standing she would be, but,” he gestured to me. “She clearly has emotion and free will.”

“Guys! I’m standing right here.” I crossed my arms. “What’s a tranquil?” Both men looked at each other sharing a look. 

“When you’re an emotionless husk without magic at all.” The Inquisitor answered in monotone. Emotionless? Seriously? Could they not see me? I shook my head. 

“What.” It was more a statement than anything. It was then that Solas stepped forward and offered his hand. I shook my head.

“If you would allow me I could prove my theory wrong.” He inclined his head slightly. Hesitantly I gave him my hand just wanting this to be done and over with.

Suddenly Solas’s hand started to glow a soft yellow colour. It travelled up my arms and over my torso. I stiffened when it started to crawl up my face. Solas watched me with an indomitable focus as the light continued to surround me. Small tendrils of light started to crawl up his arm, he seemed to react as it touched the skin of his neck. Suddenly it all dissipated and retreated back into his hands. 

Gingerly he left go and I pulled it back holding it with the other. I examined the hand expecting to see a change of some kind but no, nothing. 

“Did you feel anything?” I looked up to Solas whose brows were knitted together, his sharp features drawn into concentration. 

“No-Was I supposed to.” Solas looked to the other elf. “Alright if either of you do that again without telling me what’s going on, I will thwack you both.” 

Solas was the one to respond, he returned his hands to their station behind his back. His eyes meeting mine. “Our apologies, it’s just you’re an oddity.” 

I snorted. “Just the thing every girl wants to hear in the morning.” 

He chuckled slightly. “I suppose so.” 

“How can you do magic, though?” The question came almost breathlessly from the brown haired elf as he studied my face. It was if I was an interesting fish he’d caught in his net and just watched flounder. “What are you?”

“I’m a bender,” I added simply. Both men looked to me. I sighed. “I can control and manipulate water to aid me in a pinch or whenever I feel like it.” I turned Solas a finger raised, “And speaking of benders,” I almost poked his chest, “What in the name of Lui and Ta  _ are _ you? How can you control fire  _ and _ water and bend it without having any with you?!” I waved my hands in front of me in frustration. 

“Lui and Ta?” The Inquisitor questioned as if that was the only thing he found off about that sentence. I sighed and ran a hand down my face in frustration. 

“Yes, you know the spirits of the moon and ocean.” Both gave me blank stares.

“Are you of the Avvar?”

“Avvar?” I narrowed my eyes. “No! I’m from the Northern Watertribe.”

“Could you point to that on a map,” Solas questioned a hand to his chin. 

“Of course. Given you have a map of the world.” 

The Inquisitor nodded. “We do.”  He motioned for the two of us to follow. I let out a frustrated sigh and did as he instructed. We passed multiple tents being dismantled. Emily and Sandra waved at me before seeing who I was travelling with and dropped their head back to their task. I was lead to a large tent, it contents still fully set up. A large map was placed in the center. ‘Finally, at least I can get a direction.’ I made my way to the table only to be met with strange lands and borders. 

“Is this some kind of joke? Where’s Ba Sing Se? Where’s Kyoshi Island? Where’s the North pole?” I looked to the two confused elves then back to the map. 

My heart dropped. 

“No.” I shook my head. “No, no, no, NO!” I shouted bringing my hands to my face. Tears threatened to escape me. “Yue, what did you do?” I whispered into my hands, my words almost undoing me. 

“Um, miss- are you okay?” The Inquisitor asked in genuine concern. Steeling myself I wiped my face and looked to him. Worry lining his face.

I nodded curtly. “I-I don’t think I can go home.”


End file.
